Beside You
by Attack on Apples
Summary: Yang gets a phone call she was not expecting


A/N: This is my very first story i ever wrote so i would like some comments after you read this about how you think of the story and what i can do to become a better writer also yang and ruby are in a different universe so they don't fight monster and stuff like that there just normal teens like you and me soooo lets get this apple on the hour

I do not own RWBY that belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth

Oh… Oh no…This shit can't be happening Yang said to herself as she rode her prized motorcycle bumblebee as she headed toward her destination. can't believe this is happening I should've stayed home with her or get off work earlier. Yang thought as she felt a stream of hot liquid roll down her cheek and off her chin. " No I have to be strong, not just for me but for her too, for the both of us, she's fine she'll be okay, once i get there I will see her in the bed eating a plate full of chocolate chip cookies eating them and smiling at me with that adorably dorky smile that always puts that spark of life in her large silver eyes". Yang said to herself trying to reassure herself that everything is going to be alright. As she wipes away the tears in her eyes she remembers that phone call, that change this day's direction towards the worst.

flashback

As Yang was serving the coffee to the consumer she could not wait for her break "only one more hour away" " woooohoooo" she said with sarcasm dripping from her voice " Ruby gonna have to wait a little bit longer until i can pick her up from school" Yang said to herself feeling lucky that she did not have to take the regent exam. As she was waiting for the next consumer to walk through that door, she felt her phone buzz. " God damn it Ruby just had to finish the exam before everyone else, can you just wait" Yang said to herself with a smirk on her face. She grab her phone out of her pocket not even checking the caller ID already having an ideal of who it was. " Ruby i told yo…" Yang stop talking as she heard a voice on the other end of the line now knowing that whoever is on the other end is definitely NOT her baby sis.

"Hello is this Yang Xiao Long" said a very feminine and formal voice but if listen closely also can hear the concern in the voice. " Yes this is her speaking" Said Yang flatly wondering who the hell she is speaking to and how did this stranger know her name. " Miss Long we have a little girl in critical condition by the name of Ruby Rose we need you down at the hospital this instant she's…. She's been shot" Said the doctor in a bitter voice not liking the ideal of delivering this news. Yang could not believe what she is hearing she froze in that spot, in that very moment all she could hear are those words taunting her "she's… She's been shot" those very words echoing in her mind "hahahahahaha this….. this is a joke right? it's a joke ruby set up hahaha you got me now stop playing around almost gave me a heart attack" said Yang bitterly laughing trying to denied what she was hearing. But deep down she knows this is not a joke nobody is fooling anybody. "No it is not a joke Miss Long this…. this is really happening i need you to come quickly down here do you understand Miss Long…. Miss Long?" The doctor was waiting for an answer but would not get one because once Yang heard that this was not a joke she had drop her phone and ran out of the Cafe like there was no tomorrow.

Present

As Yang was remembering the phone call the Hospital was getting into view. Once Yang was there she got off her motorbike not evening caring that it is parked right in the middle of the entrance and was not stand up properly. Yang ran up to the women at the front office entrance " are you Miss Long''. Asked the women in a sickening sweet voice acting like this place was so damn marvelous. " yes of COURSE I AM now where is my little sis" Yang said impatiently running on a short fussed with the women. " Alright the doctor over there Dr. Goodwitch is the one in charged and looking after your sister" She said not even losing that sickening sweet voice, pointing to a women that had sandy blond hair that was in a bun with green eyes wearing a white lab coat. Yang ran up to Dr. Goodwitch and demand to know where her sister is. " your Miss Long i presume you sister is in room 212…. but i would not go in there if i were you, hey WAIT!"

Dr. Goodwitch yelled trying to stop her as Yang took off looking for the room her sister was in until a patience stop her. She's going to be hooked up to IV's, test tubes and a heart monitor, doctors are going to be buzzing around her blocking me off from seeing her, but she's going to be fine shes small but is strong too Yang thought as she stopped in front of her sister's room number, she could not help but dread the worst. But as she took a deep breath and open the door ready for the worst, she was struck with shock.

There on the Hospital bed was her baby sister sleeping peacefully in a white hospital and white sheets cover half of her. As Yang let out a relieved sigh she could not but think there was something….of about Ruby. Thats when it hit her hard like smashing into a brick wall Ruby was unbelievably pale. She was always pale but a healthy king of pale but now what Yang saw was a sickening ghostly pale that coated her little baby sis skin. "Oh...Oh no" Yang said slowly stepping towards her sis "please don't let it be" she said every word hurting her throat as it was getting harder to swallow feeling like she is swallowing pins and put her arm out to touch her sister to actually feel and see if this is really happening…. But with every step it felt like she was going nowhere her feet felt like cinder blocks weighing her down with every step she took. Her throat clenching and unclenching painfully trying to hold back the tears, her throat very dry like she did not had anything to drink in weeks. " N-no i have to be strong f-for the both of us" She said in a quivering voice but with determination hidden behind it. As she grew near her sister it was getting harder to not break down. when she was close to Ruby she called out her name but…. there was no answer back. So Yang went to go shake her awake to see her groggy eyes and irritated face she was hoping to see whenever she woke her sis up. When Yang touch her though her world cracked and crumble right then and there.

Ruby felt cold… ice cold

no life just coldness and no color like death."R-ruby p-pl-please say s-something please wake up please" Yang said breaking down right there she pulled Ruby into a hug and clench to her for dear life wish and hoping Ruby would hug her back…. but was incapable. Yang cried into her little sis shoulder just wanting her to come back to her just wanting this nightmare to end but it would not because this nightmare is now the world she is forced to live in. The life was sucked out of this room now it always was with it blinding white walls, beds, sheets, and gowns blinding the life out of everything, blinding you so all you can think about is this nightmare you now live in. Thats what passed through Yangs mind as she clench to her dear little sister. Ruby was the only bright thing in this nightmare that shine her through the days and kept her on the right path. Ruby was that someone she would protect and defend throughout life. But she failed her, she failed to protect the one thing that got her out of bed, one thing that was worth fight for, one thing that kept her world bright and shining, caring and sweet. But now she was gone…..right through her finger tips. The person that kept her bright and shining is now gone, now she is just broken, shattered, and dimmed. Yang could not deal with this could not deal with the lost of her sister as she hugged her.

Yang lifted her head off of Ruby's should when she her foot steps when she saw Dr. Goodwitch standing there in the entrance way with her head down and a bitter frown on her face. Yang could not help but get angry " IT WAS YOUR FAULT YOU DID NOT EVEN TRY TO SAVE HER NOW LOOK AT HER SH- shes gone and its all your fault" Yang yelled but her voice dying down in a whisper. "I- I am sorry i tried i really did but… she lost a lot of blood getting her and the bullet wound in her chest j-just would not stop bleeding I- I am sorry i could not save her" Dr. Goodwitch said barely above a whisper. " N-no it's not your fault it- it's mine i did not protect her when i vowed i did if i just been there before… before this happened" Yang said her eyes swelling up in tears again. "I just want her back i just want her back" Yang whisper just loud enough for Dr. Goodwitch to hear. " it's not your fault she was in the wrong place at the wrong time when the shoot out happened nobody could of predict what the outcome would have been". Dr. Goodwitch said trying to comfort the girl. " NO IT IS I WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER KEEP HER FROM HARMS WAY I WAS SUPPOSED TO ALWAYS BE BESIDE HER… but i left her alone now look what happened". Yang said not making eye contact with the doctor. " I am sorry theres nothing left we can do i have to go" said Dr. Goodwitch taking her leave. Yang just sat there in that room clinging on to Ruby in the nightmare she could not run from.

Yang put Ruby back down in the bed and put her under the covers and kissed her forehead."Have sweet dreams Ruby i love you" Yang said to her with tears streaming down her face. She Move Ruby over and climb in bed with her and wrapped her arms around her waist and brought her close to her. "i will always be beside you, where every you go i will be there to keep you safe'' Yang whisper to Ruby not even sure if she can hear her but Yang made a vow that she would protect Ruby no matter what even till death. So as she laid there with her sister wrapped in her arms waiting for death she felt a faint brush against her ear and a whisper saying "As i will always be beside you too" the voice sound familiar and when she looked down she saw that Ruby had a smile on her face. Yang smile along and drifted off to eternal sleep.

"Dr. Goodwitch how did the second sister die did she have a diseases, and illness we did not know about" ask a rookie doctor, As Dr. Goodwitch looked at the two sister sleeping peacefully in there eternal sleep she could not help but smile "she died from a broken heart but don't sorry i bet it is fixed now knowing that they are beside one another like it should be".

A/N: well there you have it i know a bit cheesy at the end but i always like stuff like that. Apple hour is up bye.


End file.
